This invention relates to a pneumatic power tool for tightening screw joints. Particularly, the invention concerns a screw joint tightening tool of the type including a housing, a primary motor for obtaining an initial degree of tightness in the joint, a secondary motor for obtaining the desired final degree of tightness in the joint and a power train for transferring the power of the motors to an output spindle connectable to the joint.
A tool of this type is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No 3,529,513.
The main object of the present invention is to accomplish a dual motor power tool of the above related type in which the size and complexity of the power train is substantially reduced.